Solicitation for Murder
by mollymarine
Summary: Someone solicits the murder of Greg Parker. Greg is forced to deceive the team as he goes into hiding and fakes his own death with the help of one of his teammates. Will the other members of team one be able to forgive them? And who wants Greg dead?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was another lonely night for Sergeant Gregory Parker as he pulled into his driveway after a long hard day at the SRU after responding to multiple swatter calls and then having to successfully negotiate a barricaded schizophrenic in his parents' home into surrending. However all in all the day ended on a good note and they managed _to keep the peace._

Greg felt exhausted when he arrived home and was finding it quite lonely once again to come home to an empty house with no one there to greet or share his deepest thoughts with. He often thought of a different time in his life when he was a husband to his now estranged wife and a father to his ten year old son Dean. It saddened him knowing his memories of them were now only a distant memory of a time when he had what mattered most, a family to come home too.

His dedication to the SRU made balancing being a husband and being a dedicated father a difficult one. He failed miserably at it. He had it all once upon a time, yes he did and he threw it all away to become a raging alcoholic and no good cheating and verbally abusive husband and father allowing the pressure of being an SRU officer get to him. But he was younger and less mature, and he just didn't know any better. If only he had been to them the man he was now. It was no surprise to him his wife and son wanted nothing to do with him, but he longed for a second chance. He has spent the last 8 years changing for the better with sobriety hoping to one day get a second chance and make it up to them. _How can I prove it to them?_

He then thought of happier times, of Dean and him at the NASCAR races as he drifted off to sleep.

Several hours had passed, when he was suddenly awakened by his senses warning him he was no longer alone in his room. But there was no time to focus as two hands grabbed him by the neck and pulled him out of bed with extreme force. Before he could even react, he realized he was surrounded by 4 masked men as he looked directly into the barrel of a semi-automatic rifle pointed directly at him.

All his years of experience as a Sergeant of the SRU could not have prepared him for this. His heart was racing as he watched the other three men's actions as they disorganized his house methodically. He knew right then, this was planned and for the first time in his career he finally experienced the feeling of knowing you were as good as dead.

"Can I…." Greg tried to say in hopes of negotiating the men, but was interrupted by a barrel of a hand gun suddenly hitting him across the face forcing him to fall to his knees.

"You're going to die!" the gunman screamed, allowing Greg no time to formulate a response quick enough as he pulls the trigger.

All that could be heard were multiple shots being fired as it awakened the neighborhood.

*******************The Next Day*************************

Members of team one minus Ed Lane and Greg Parker sat in the briefing room with their Tim Horton's coffee anxiously awaiting for their daily briefing to begin.

"Wow, what could be keeping the Boss and Ed?" Lewis Young asked bewildered over the fact that Greg was late. He had grown accustomed to Sergeant Parker always being very punctual in his two years working for him.

"It can't be good." Spike replied as he began to fidget realizing it had been almost thirty minutes with no sign of Ed or Greg.

Jules and Sam exchanged worried looks at each other realizing Spike assumptions were probably correct.

"Relax, they'll be here" Wordy instinctively stated, as he took charge of calming the team down being the next senior officer after in charge after Ed Lane.

"Duh, there's Ed now with the Commander" he then said, as an uneasy feeling came over him when he saw the look on their faces and noticed Sergeant Parker was still no where to be found.

The team looked up at Ed and the Commander and knew instantly there was a terrible bomb about to be dropped upon them. Both men looked distraught and unable to form words. They did not know where to even begin which immediately caught the member's of Team One's attention.

"Ed…." Sam said with hesitation purposely breaking the silence, "What? Just say it?"

"Yeah, come on Ed what's going on? Where's the Boss" Wordy asked with a look of concern, "Commander?"

Ed and the Commander looked at each other as the Commander nudged Ed to do the horrible honors of delivering the news which knowing it would break the hearts of every member of the team.

Fighting the tears and forcing to get the words out, Ed Lane proceeded to do the most difficult thing he ever had to do in his ten years with the SRU. He looked into the eyes of the individual members of Team One and said. "Greg was found murdered last night."

**************LATER IN THE DAY******************************

Ed Lane slowly stepped out of his vehicle taking a deep breath as he approached the Cap Reit Palm Beach condominium complex.

"That was a good job Constable Lane" a voice said from behind him as he continued to walk to through the comdominiums.

"I'm Richard Sanford with the United States Federal Bureau of Investigations, but you can call me Rick", a medium built man, who looked as if he had several run-ins with the law said politely to Ed.

"You're the undercover who is working this?" Ed asked the man as he puthis hand out to informally introduce himself. "Where is he?"

"Follow me" Rick answered.

Rick Sanford knocked on the door as a stocky average height bald man looking extremely exhausted answered the door.

"Good to see you Boss" Ed said.

"Come on it" Greg Parker asked "How did they take it?"

"All of them are terrible Greg, and in shock as you can imagine" Ed responded shaking his head. "I feel terrible for misleading them."

"It's for the best gentlemen" Federal Agent Rick Sanford interjected "I would hate to be in both of your positions having to lie to your team, but this is for their safety as well."

"Gentlemen until we figure out who hired the hit on Greg, we have to make it look real to everyone that you're dead". The Federal Agent continued to say. "This person went so far as going to the United States to hire me to kill you Mr. Parker. They won't stop until the job is done."

Ed nodded in agreement knowing Greg was not a hundred percent on board with the idea.

"Boss, I don't like it either….lying to the team and putting them through this. But, I don't want you dead either." He added.

"Until we figure out who is really behind this...." Ed sighed "We need to continue letting the team believe you've been murdered."

**TBC**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**

**MY OTHER STORY IS WRAPPING UP…..AND I COULDN'T WAIT TO GET THIS ONE OUT THERE TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Inside a black van Greg Parker watched from a distance his own funeral procession take place on a very rainy day in Toronto. It tore him up inside to watch his team suffer and agonize over his death. His team was the only family he had left, and now he was deceiving them and dragging Ed and Commander Holleran along with him.

But he had no choice. He had to help the FBI find out who was desperate enough to hire a hit on him. It wasn't so much about his own safety but he also felt it was for the safety of his team and his immediate family. Although his son Dean and his estrange wife Elaine wanted nothing to do with him, they remained his top priority.

There were no leads as to who hired the hit on him, other than a photograph of the woman who hired the undercover FBI Agent to kill him, who Greg could not identify. The woman had approached Agent Sanford with twenty five thousand dollars in cash to murder him and as an incentive included an additional ten thousand dollar bonus once the job was done by providing substantial proof Greg was in fact dead.

Greg continued to watch from a distance seeing Ed Lane standing in front of an empty coffin putting on an incredible act of grief in front of the team and the many guests at the funeral.

"Boss, anything?" Ed asked inconspicuously, through a microphone he had hidden underneath his black suit.

"No, Eddie I don't see anything or anyone out of the ordinary" he responded.

"Did you hear anything back from Elaine or Dean?" Greg anxiously inquired.

"Sorry Greg, I mean she was upset when I called but felt it wasn't a good idea that they come for Dean's sake" Ed responded dreadingly

"Copy" He said disappointed. After all of this he had hoped to at least get a glimpse of his son and make this horrible day some how worth while even for a brief second.

"Let's just go Special Agent" Greg demanded as he looked over at Special Agent Sanford in the driver's seat of the van. "There isn't anything here."

"Are you sure you don't notice anyone out of the ordinary or anything unusual?" the Special Agent asked.

"No.' Greg said annoyed, as he wondered when life would ever return to normal again.

Ed glanced at the black van pulling away as he headed towards the rest of the members of Team One.

He took a deep breath knowing he had to continue with the act which he hated himself for. He could not stand the fact he was playing with the emotions of his teammates who were all clearly distraught over the loss of their Sergeant.

"Jules, you okay?" Ed asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Jules looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had clearly been crying for several hours and could barely get the words out to respond.

"No" she whispered as Sam held her hand. "He was like a father to me and my mentor, and I just can't believe he is gone. Not like this anyway."

"We have to get this guy Ed" Sam added, as Wordy, Spike and Lew nodded in agreement.

"Are there any leads?" Wordy asked

Ed shook his head and said "Not yet".

"Let's not discuss this now. Keep your eyes open though for anything unusual." Ed continued to say. It was true and he did need his team's help keeping their eyes open.

"Who ever plotted this was smart and knew the Boss. This was a huge operation and they are probably watching all of this unfold." He added.

Little did Ed Lane know his words could not be further from the truth as Jerold Carter dressed up as limo driver waited for Ed Lane's family to drive them to the funeral reception being held at SRU Headquarters.

As Jerold waited his cell phone began to ring showing Elaine Parker's phone number on the caller id.

"Hey sweetheart" Jerold said on this cell.

"Hey" Elaine answered. "So how is your business trip going?"

"Just fine sweetheart. Just fine" he replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry to caught this short, but I just arrived at the restaurant to meet with my clients can I call you later tonight?" Jerold told her.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later then" Elaine answered as she ended the call.

Jerold smiled wickedly. His plans were all coming together he just needed more proof the scumbag his girlfriend hired to kill Greg really did kill him. He wanted more proof and hoped to get it at the reception.

Either way his plans were coming together. _"If you're really dead Greg…..ha ha, wait till you see what I got planned for your stupid wife and you're little boy and your annoying in-laws. Thanks for insurance pay out. The million dollars will come in handy."_

TBC

ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL GET TO WHO JEROLD REALLY IS NEXT CHAPTER.

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
